


Mileven Tales

by AkaiaOwl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Mileven, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiaOwl/pseuds/AkaiaOwl
Summary: A compilation of Mileven one shots. Originally requested and posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. New rules

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mike just moved to Hawkins / Content Rating: Teen and Up Audiences (because of cursing)
> 
> The Wheelers have just moved to Hawkins, Indiana, and moody Mike Wheeler is not happy at all. Will he change his mind about the small town after he meets a mysterious, shy girl on his first day of senior year?

**August 1988**

He parked his brand new red Ford Tempo.

It was a beauty and it’d taken him a bit over a year of working his ass off to finally buy his very first car.

Eighteen year old Mike Wheeler could not be prouder…If only he could have had the chance to show it off to his friends back home at Illinois. Who knew? Maybe Jennifer Hayes, the girl most of the guys his age crushed on back home, would have bothered to notice him.

But life was disappointing, and Mike currently found himself parking his car amidst a sea of second-hand cars in the middle of Boring-effing-ville (as he disdainfully called Hawkins, the new town his family had decided to move to). At least the torture would only last for a year, since he was already a senior. His little sister, Holy, however, was in for the long run.

Mike felt sorry for her.

He glanced at the small brick building, feeling unimpressed, and made his way across the lot and into the hallways.

 _This place is tiny_ , he thought with disdain as he searched the corridors for the locker that had been assigned to him. Mike clutched the tiny paper where his locker number and combo were written, he was starting to feel a bit nervous because the few students scattering the halls were looking at him curiously.

_Probably because no one ever moves into this boring two-star town._

With a sigh of relief at finally spotting what he was looking for, he made his way to the light grey locker at the end of the corridor. He began fumbling with the lock, but it wouldn’t budge. Mike tried several times to pry the damned thing open but it wouldn’t budge. With a frustrated groan, he slapped the locker, which was obviously a terrible idea and resulted in his palm hurting like hell.

“Are you ok?” a tiny, quiet voice asked him.

He turned in annoyance to say that fuck no, he was obviously not okay.

And Mike saw her.

A pretty petite girl in a flowery pink dress and white sneakers was staring up at him with concern. She had big, honey brown eyes and soft wavy brown hair framing her sweet face, and she was blushing.

“Uh, excuse me?” was all he managed to answer, completely having forgotten the question she’d made.

“Well, um, you were slapping my locker and it looked like it hurt,” she said not making eye contact and nervously chewing on her lower lip.

Mike blushed at that.

“Your locker?”

_How could it be?_

He glanced at the tiny paper in his hand again in confusion.

“Can I see that?” she asked, hesitantly leaning closer to take a look at the numbers written.

Mike was staring at her as she furrowed her brow and tucked a stray strand of short brown hair behind her ear.

She smelled nice, sweet like vanilla with a hint of something minty. It reminded him of the smell of the forest that surrounded most of Hawkins. He wondered if she spent a lot of time outside in the woods. She seemed so small and delicate that he couldn’t imagine her being an outdoor person, but he could be wrong.

“This is a one, not a seven,” she finally stated, finally looking at him and smiling shyly.

“The one you are looking for is right over there,” she said pointing at a locker to her left.

Without another word, the tiny girl proceeded to open the locker he had been fuzzing over a while ago and take some heavy textbooks in her arms. Afterwards, she turned into the already crowded hallway and started walking away.

A few steps away, however, she suddenly stopped and looked back at a still stupefied Mike Wheeler.

“Nice to meet you, by the way,” she said with a smile and flushed cheeks.


	2. Need you now (Mileven in College)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Shot. Not AU / Prompt: Mike and El have broken up and Mike gets drunk in a bar / Content Rating: General Audiences
> 
> When Mike witnesses El and another guy kissing he feels his world coming to an end. Unable to face her, he ends up in a dirty old bar. Will Mike and El be able to get past it? Can their relationship truly withstand everything?

The amber liquid left a trail of fire as it made its way down his throat.

Mike Wheeler brushed his long messy dark hair out of his sweaty brow carelessly. He probably needed a haircut badly. The burning in his throat and eyes was trying to force him into a coughing fit but he controlled it as best as he could. Mike knew his bad mood wouldn’t last long, probably. But he couldn’t go home right now, not when he dreaded seeing her beautiful honey brown eyes full of hurt and concern.

How could he have just left her with no explanation? It now seemed like a terrible idea, especially knowing how anxious his El could get sometimes.

Mike reminisced back to earlier that day, during the afternoon, when he had gone to pick El up from a late lecture and found her talking to that douche again. She seemed uncomfortable enough, but Mike knew better than to go over there and make a scene. So he’d waited in the car, trying not to make too much out of what could very well be a casual chat. He knew all too well how much El hated his jealousy. She thought it was pointless since, as she liked to say, “ever since that cold and rainy night when they first met, Mike was and always had been the only one for her”.

However, Eleven had always insisted that she just had to be nice to that douche for her grade’s sake, since, unfortunately, he was TA and could fail her if she even dared look at him the wrong way. That jerk. _Jack_.

Mike drank another gulp of the disgusting drink, just trying to forget everything.

Jack had kissed her. And Mike had seen him do it, had seen him forcefully grab El’s shoulders and kiss the shocked girl. And he had been unable to do anything, frozen in anger and shock. Eleven, however, had slapped him _hard_ and stomped on his left foot.

She had then angrily made her way to Mike’s dark blue Ford Tempo. He’d watched her get in, almost hazily, and drove her home. _Home_ , to the apartment they rented together.

But Mike hadn’t gotten off the car, and instead left her at the building’s entrance and drove away angrily. Which explained what the hell he was doing at 1:25 am in that dirty bar, when he was perfectly aware he had classes early in the morning.

He stumbled home sometime around 3 am, making his way loudly into the small apartment he shared with his girlfriend.

“So you finally decided to come home,” El said angrily as soon as he closed the door.

She was standing in the middle of the living room, looking like a worried mess. She was wearing her pajamas and her usually careful braid was coming undone as if she had run her hands through her hair many times.

Mike thought that she’d never looked so beautiful.

“Have you got any idea of how worried I’ve been for the last five hours?” she asked angrily, “I can’t believe you’d do that to me Michael Wheeler.”

“You’re so beautiful El, I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, collapsing onto their small, second-hand couch.

“And you’ve driven all the way here in that state?” Eleven continued, “You could have been killed!”

His drunken, hazy mind was not allowing him to come up with smart retorts that could help appease her anger, so Mike only hung his head in shame, almost looking like a small kid getting reprimanded.

“You cannot just… leave... not like that,” El said, “you cannot just _leave me_.”

“You kissed someone else, El. You say I cannot just leave you but I worry you might leave me.”

It seemed that all the anger had seeped out of her, only leaving the hurt and worry he’d dreaded the most. Those huge honey brown eyes of hers glowed in the darkened living room, full of unshed tears. Mike couldn’t take it.

“You saw everything, didn’t you?” Eleven answered quietly, her voice sounding broken, “How can you say all these awful things to me when _you know_ he forced that kiss on me.”

He’d done what he promised himself never to do.

He’d hurt her.

“I didn’t mean it that way,” he mumbled, already knowing it was too late.

“I’ll be going to Max’s tonight,” she said with a sigh, as she walked to the door, “Just figure out your mess when I get home tomorrow.”

* * *

Eleven was home a few hours later, she needed to pick her books for class that day. Plus, she was counting on Mike not being awake yet. She still didn’t feel like talking to him, or facing him for that matter.

However, she was wrong.

Mike was up and waiting for her, standing in the same spot of the living room she had been only a few hours before. His dark hair was wet, and she figured he had showered to get rid of the drunkenness and hangover.

“I’m so sorry El, I just, I lost my mind and couldn’t take it,” he said desperately, “I tried to make myself forget. It was stupid, I know that now. I didn’t mean anything of what I said.”

Eleven looked at her mess of a boyfriend, at his sad dark brown eyes, and bit her lip. She could never stay mad at him, and they both knew it.

“I felt so powerless, seeing you there and being unable to do anything. People could hurt you and I wouldn’t be able to protect you like you always protect me, El.”

“But you don’t have to take care of me that way, to protect me, my powers allow me to do that for myself,” she answered softly.

“You do much more than that for me,” she continued, walking up to him and cupping his sharp face between her small hands, “you save me every day, can’t you see? You’ve given me something to fight for, something to always come back to. You’ve given me a home.”

She kissed him sweetly, despite not having as much trouble with words as she used to, she was still worried that talking could only convey so much. So she tried explaining it to him with her body and her lips, hoping that that way he could finally understand just how much she loved him, just how much he meant to her, just how deep her feelings ran.

Mike kissed her back tenderly, feeling a wave of relief at finally having fixed things with her. He loved her so much.


End file.
